


Songbird

by TheMockingDahila



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Everyone Lives, F/M, Flirting, Merle is a dick, Self-Insert, Singing, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Somehow, a cure for the zombie sickness has been found and slowly, the world is starting to be rebuilt. You live in Woodbury with Rick, Andrea and many others. One of those people is Merle Dixon. And he enjoys teasing you about your singing. The Walking Dead AU in which everyone lives and things are getting better. This is my first every Walking Dead fan fic. Please be kind.





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> The songs of course aren't mine. Would You is from Singing in the Rain and King Kong Kitchie Kitchie Ki Me O is an old folk song

_ He holds her in his arms _

_ Would you? Would you? _

_ He tells her of her charms _

_ Would you? Would you? _

 

You sang as you finished up the laundry. Now all you had to do was hang it up. Gathering it up all in a basket, you went over to the hanging line before you started to continue your song.

 

_ They met as you and I _

_ And they were only friends _

_ But before the story ends _

_ He’ll kiss her with a sigh _

_ Would you? Would you? _

 

Before the whole infection started, you had been a singer. Despite your current situation, you still sang. Why not? You loved to sing. Sure, you weren’t famous, and you were in a world with zombies, but it could be worse. In fact, things had gotten better since a cure had been discovered and people were distributing it. You were alive. Life at Woodbury was good. You weren’t much of a fighter, but you could cook, clean, help with the children, and you even started a garden. Heck, you were even teaching some of the others how to garden. With a steady supply of food, hunting wouldn’t be the only option. 

 

_ And if the girl were I _

_ Would you? Would you? _

_ And would you dare to say _

_ Let’s do the same as they? _

_ I would, would you? _

 

 “Whoo! Sing it Beyonce, sing it!”

 

   You tensed slightly. Alright, there was only one bad thing about Woodbury, and its name was Merle Dixon. Or as you liked to call him, the Redneck Asshole. If you looked up the word asshole in a dictionary, you would see his face.  For some reason, Merle went out of his way to annoy everybody. The only person who genuinely liked him was his brother. How Daryl put up with Merle was beyond you. You were a polite person, you really were, but Merle made it so hard for you to be nice to him. You just wanted to smack him.

 

   “We have been over this Mr. Dixon,” You said politely. “I have a name, and it’s definitely not Beyonce.” 

“Aw come on my little songbird,” Merle grinned. “Don’t play hard to get.”

 

  Oh, that was another thing. For some reason, instead of trying to court Andrea, he was now trying to get you into bed with him. When you first showed up at Woodbury, he ignored you. But then you caught him staring at you. You ignored that, but you couldn’t ignore the dirty looks and gestures. So since Merle had decided to court you, that meant tons of nicknames and sexual advances. His favorite nickname to call you was ‘songbird.’ Despite telling him at least three different times you weren’t interested, he kept coming back.

 

Great just great.

 

“I am not playing hard to get,” You continued to be polite as you hung up the clothing. “I’ve told you before Mr. Dixon, I am not interested.”

 

“That’s what they all say,” Merle approached you. “But I know better. Girls can’t resist me.”

 

“I assure you,” You moved to the other side of the laundry line. “Resiting you is very easy for me.”

 

“C’mon,” He grabbed your arm. “Why don’t you sing for me huh? I could make you sing all night if you let me.”

 

“Mr. Dixon,”

 

“It’s Merle baby,” You pulled you closer. “None of this Mr. Dixon shit.”

 

“Alright then Merle,” You pushed him away. “I’m going to make this as clear as I possibly can. I am not interested. Maybe if you get a personality change or possibly find a new brain, I would consider it. But I am not interested in sleeping with a man who treats other people like crap. Now if you excuse me, I have laundry to hang up.”

 

   With that, you turned back to the laundry and began to hang up the rest. There was a pause, and then Merle started to laugh.

 

   “God, you are so fucking adorable when you’re angry! Just you wait songbird,” Merle chuckled. “You’re going to be mine.”

 

   You rolled your eyes but said nothing. You had to finish hanging up the clothing.

* * *

 

 

“I’m telling you Carol, I don’t understand men. I really don’t.”

 

“I don’t think anyone does Y/N,” Carol sighed as she planted some seeds. “Let me guess, Merle again?”

 

“Yep,” You wiped sweat away from your brow. “I have told him at least three times I am not interested and he still keeps at it! I remember when I longed for a man to chase me and now, I hate it.”

 

“That’s probably why he does it,” Carol shrugged. “Merle likes to get under people’s skin.”

 

“Yeah,” You sighed. “Okay, I'm going to check on the apple tree. I’ll be back.”

 

The apple tree was one of the first things you planted as soon as you got to Woodbury. The tree was big, strong and beautiful. Out of all the things you had planted, the tree was your greatest achievement. Picking up a basket, you started whistling. Another good thing about music that it took your mind off things. Right now, you were trying to take your mind off Merle.

 

Merle was an attractive man. You hated admitting that, but he was. He had a sense of rugged charm. Well, he could have rugged charm if he just stopped being an ass. It seemed like he never had anything to say. How could one man just be so full of hate? It was depressing to think about it. So you were going to sing instead of think about it. You started singing as you climbed up the ladder.

 

_ Froggie went a courting and he did ride _

_ King kong kitchie kitchie ki-me-o _

_ With a sword and a pistol by his side _

_ King kong kitchie kitchie ki-me-o _

 

Merle perked up as he heard your voice and he grinned. You lived up to your nickname. Coming around the corner, he saw you picking apples from the tree you had planted. While you placed apples into the bucket, his eyes were glued to your ass. God, you really were a little hottie. And the fact that you were so feisty made you all the more desirable. Merle wasn’t a man who gave up easily. The more you rejected him, the more he wanted you.

 

Feeling a bit more cruel than usual, Merle walked over to the ladder and tipped it over. You screamed as you fell back but Merle caught you in his arms.

 

“Careful there Madonna,” He grinned at you. 

 

“Ow Merle! Watch your arm,” You tried to stand up. “It’s poking me.”   
  


“I have something else that could poke you,” He said with a grin.

“Jesus Christ on a cracker,” You pushed him away and stood up. “Will you knock it off?”

 

“Aw, did I embarrass you?” He cooed. “What’s the matter pumpkin? You shy or something?”

 

“Merle, I’m trying to work,” You started picking up the apples that had fallen. “Unlike someone I know! Can you please leave me alone?”

 

“Nah,” Merle scratched his chin, grinning at you. “Come on, what’s the deal, Adele? Why do you keep resisting me?”

 

“Because I’m trying to make sure everyone here has enough food and that we don’t starve,” You replied. “We’re trying to build the world back, remember? There is finally a cure for the disease. We might be able to fix this planet. Things are getting better and I can’t have you distracting me!”

 

“Me? A distraction? What about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Ever since I’ve heard that golden voice of yours, I can’t get it out of my head,” He said, stepping closer to you. “It’s like listening to an angel. Makes me wonder why God placed one his children on this here Earth instead of keeping her up in heaven.”

 

That took you by surprise. Instead of being cocky, Merle looked sincere. It was okay. Merle Dixon was not known for his kind words. He was harsh and blunt. But at that moment, he stared at you with such a gaze you believed him. As odd as it was, you were flattered. Many people had told you were a great singer back in the day. You forgot how nice it was to hear it.  Even if it was coming from an asshole redneck. 

 

“I--have to go.” You managed to say.   
  


You pushed past him, your heart beating like mad. 

 

Merle sighed. Angrily, he punched a nearby wall. He wasn’t a person who shared his feeling so what had just happened? How did he just spill his guts? 

 

“Why in the fuck did I say that?” He asked himself.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you said that,” Daryl chuckled.

 

“I came to you for advice, not to be laughed at,” Merle grumbled.

 

“It sounds like you have it bad,” Daryl shrugged. “I suggest just being honest. Women prefer it from what I understand.”

 

“And make an ass of myself? No thank you.”

 

“You already did that.”

 

“You are no help,” Merle sighed. “I guess you’re right though. I can’t keep doing this. All I do is think about her.”

 

“Out of all the girls you fall for, you chose Y/N. It’s like you’re trying to make things harder for yourself.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Merle, come on. She’s classy. You know she was an opera singer back in the day right? She toured and shit. Went to England, Italy, all sorts of places.”

 

“Really?”   
  


“Yeah. Not only that but she even went to college and graduated top of her class. She apparently plays piano too.”

 

“Damn, she’s talented.”

 

“More talented than your sorry ass.”

 

“Shut up Daryl.”

 

“Make me.”

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, you seemed distracted. It was hard for you to focus thanks to Merle. After his outburst, you didn’t know what to think. There was no way it would work between you two. You just couldn’t picture the two of you together. He was rough and you were delicate. But despite knowing this, you couldn’t help but get the thought of him out of your head. Sighing, you returned to peeling the potatoes. 

 

“Ahem.”

 

You looked over to see Merle.

 

“I know you’re busy but---I need to talk to you.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

You placed the potato and the peeler down.

 

“Alright, here I go. I know I’m not the definition of Prince Charming but--damn, I can’t help loving you girl. I don’t know how or why I fell in love with you but I did. You’re so fucking pretty, your voice is heavenly and when I hear you sing, I feel like things are going to be alright. But I know the chances of you being with a fuckwad like me are slim. I just had to tell you.”

 

For a second, you didn’t say anything. You were in shock. Never in your life did you think Merle Dixon would say such things. Never in your life had someone had something so sweet. You stared at Merle. His confident demeanor had vanished. Right now, he looked nervous and unsure of himself. Smiling, you walked towards him. When you reached him, you pulled him forward and kissed him. Merle closed his eyes as he kissed you back. 

 

“You are a fuckwad,” You said after you stopped kissing him. “But we can try to fix that.”

 

“See? Told you’d come around sooner or later,” His familiar cocky grin appeared.

 

“Don’t ruin the moment Dixon.”

  
  



End file.
